Champagne Nights
by LeaWe
Summary: Es ist eine Nacht voller Fragen, als Charles betrunken nach Hause kommt und mit einer flasche Champagner und einer wunderschönen Frau im Schlepptau Erik einen kleinen Besuch abstattet.  Warning: Slash! Pairing: Erik x Charles


**Champagner Nächte**

Es ist eine Nacht voller Fragen, als Charles betrunken nach Hause kommt und mit einer flasche Champagner und einer wunderschönen Frau im Schlepptau Erik einen kleinen Besuch abstattet.

Warning: Slash! Pairing: Erik x Charles

Musik die man beim Lesen hören sollte: Soul Ballet - Exotique

Durch die schwere Holztür seines Zimmers drangen die trippelnden Geräusche eines oder mehrerer Menschen an Eriks Ohren.

Ein zartes, feminines Kichern war zu vernehmen, auf das kurz darauf Charles leise Stimme zu hören war.

„Nicht so laut, du weckst sonst noch jemanden."

„Je mehr desto lustiger wirds doch," giggelte eine Frauenstimme in einem gehauchten Flüsterton.

Erik nahm war, dass die Geräusche an Lautstärke intensiviert wurden.

In der Erwartung, dass Charles mit seiner Begleitung zu ihm wollte wandte er sich vom Fenster ab der Tür zu.

„Ich hoffe er ist noch wach," flüsterte Charles kurz vor der dunklen Zimmertür.

Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen Erik sich wünschte ein bisschen was von Charles Begabung zu teilen und die Gedanken anderer Menschen lesen zu können,

da es ihm völlig schleierhaft war was sein Freund um diese Uhrzeit noch von ihm wollte.

Und das obwohl er anscheinend eine Dame von seinem Kneipenabend mit nach Hause gebracht hatte.

Zart klopfte Charles an und wartete auf eine Rückmeldung. „Erik bist du noch wach?",

flüsterte er durch die Tür.

„Ja, komm rein." Er machte keine Anstalten sich von der Fensterbank zu bewegen, als die Tür aufschwang und Charles herein trat.

An seiner Hand führte er eine hübsche junge Frau. Ihre Haare wallten Kupferblond über ihre blassen von Sommersprossen bedeckten Schultern. In der freien Hand hielt sie eine Flasche Champagner und drei Sektflöten, wovon Erik vermutete, dass eine wohl für ihn bestimmt war.

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf, dass ist Erik." Charles schloss die Tür hinter sich und deute dezent auf den großgewachsenen Mann.

„Erik, dass hier ist Kathrin. Sie ist Gaststudentin an der West Chester University für..." Charles hielt inne und sah mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen zu Kathrin.

„Für Molekularmedizin," vollendete sie selbst den Satz und machte sich daran ihre Mitbringsel auf den Schreibtisch in der Ecke des Zimmer zu plazieren.

„Wir haben uns vor ein paar Stunden im irischen Pub an der Ecke Miner Street kennen gelernt und irgendwie sind wir so im Gespräch auf dich gekommen und Kathrin wollte dich unbedingt kennen lernen," führte Charles aus.

Charles schaffte es trotz Alkoholkonsum immer zu reden wie ein Akademiker.

Sein Aussehen, die glasigen Augen, die zerzausten Haare und die geröteten Wangen machten jedoch deutlich erkennbar, dass der junge Professor nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war.

Erik fand Charles sollte öfter in seiner Gegenwart betrunken sein, denn dieser Anblick war für die Götter. Das einzige was ihn nur ein bisschen störte war die ebenfalls leicht angeheiterte Begleitung. Der Metallbändiger konnte es nicht leugnen, aber Charles zusammen mit einer Frau zu sehen brachte ein unbehagtes Gefühl in seinen Bauchraum.

Wie jedesmal wenn Moira mit ihm am Küchentisch saß und er ihn bei ihren Teegesprächen laut lachen hörte. Erik mochte Moira nicht und er mochte es auch nicht, dass Charles sie amüsant fand und auf ihre Flirtversuche einging.

„Nenn mich einfach Kate," sagte die junge Frau und hielt Erik ihre feingliedrige Hand entgegen welche er annahm und sie zur Begrüßung leicht drückte.

„ Und wie darf ich dich nennen?" fragte Charles mit einem tiefen Ton in der Stimme als er seinen Arm um ihre Taille schlang und sie an seine Seite zog.

Kate schmiegte sich an ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust.

„Du darfst mich Baby nennen," grinste sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen was Eriks Herz einen kurzen Moment aussetzen ließ.

„Und dann dachtet ihr, dass es eine gute Idee sei um kurz nach Mitternacht hier aufzutauchen um mit mir was? Champagner zu trinken?" fragte Erik um diesen Moment zu unterbrechen.

Kate ließ von Charles ab griff zu der Champagnerflasche.

„Exakt Mister," giggelte sie und begann damit den Draht zu entfernen, der den Korken fest hielt. „Charles hat mir gesagt, dass du schon lange keinen Spaß mehr hattest und daher..." mit einem Knall schoss der Korken aus der Flasche und prallte an die Decke.

Kate kicherte wieder und Charles lies sich auf Eriks Bett nieder.

„Daher werde ich dir heute ein bisschen Spaß bereiten," zwinkerte sie Erik zu der verdutzt zu Charles blickte.

„Hast du gesagt?" tadelte er den sitzenden Charles der prompt ein Engelsgesicht aufsetzte.

Kate lies die Flüssigkeit in jedes der drei Gläser fließen und reichte zuerst Erik seine Sektflöte, dann Charles und dann sich selbst.

Erik war noch nicht ganz so begeistert von der ganzen Sache, da er eigentlich kein Bedarf hatte Charles Eroberungen kennen zu lernen.

Kate setzte sich rechts neben Charles und nahm einen Schluck ihres Champagners.

„Komm her, schüchtern muss heute keiner sein," flirtete sie aus tiefen hellblauen Augen und klopfte zart auf das freie Stück Bett zu ihrer Rechten.

Charles begann breit zu grinsen und legte erneut seinen Arm um die junge Frau. Die Irritation wuchs mit jeder Minute in Erik.

Die ganze Situation kam ihm leicht surreal vor.

„Ich bin nicht schüchtern, ich bin lediglich etwas konfus," antwortete er ohne sein Pokerface

bröckeln zu lassen. Kate schnappte nach seiner freien Hand und zog ihn zu sich und Charles aufs Bett.

Erstaunt über so viel Dreistigkeit sah Erik in das herzförmige Gesicht, welches überall kleine Sommersprossen zierte.

Charles hatte Geschmack, dass musste Erik ihm lassen. Hübsch war sie ja in ihrem silbernen Cocktailkleid, mit ihren langen gewellten Haaren und den voluminösen Lippen.

Leben kehrte in Eriks Mimik als er fühlte wie die manikürten Finger Kates über seine eigene Brüste streichelten.

„Wieso konfus mein Lieber? Noch nie mit einer Dame Champagner getrunken?" klang ihre Stimme mit einem gewissen erotischen Unterton an seine Ohren.

Fragend blickte Erik zu Charles, der allem Anschein nach keine Probleme damit hatte, dass seine Eroberung mit ihm flirtete.

Kate umfasste Eriks Handgelenk und führte seine Hand auf ihr nacktes Knie.

„Und Charlie macht das ganz bestimmt nichts aus Süßer, sonst hätte er es nicht vorgeschlagen." Eriks Augenbrauen zogen sich tief in die Stirn.

„Was genau vorgeschlagen?"

Charles überließ die Antwort Kate als sie sich zu Erik beugte und einen Kuss auf seine Lippen hauchte.

„Na, dass wir heute alle ein bisschen Spaß zusammen haben," grinste sie dunkel gegen Eriks Lippen und ließ ihre Hand hinab gleiten zu seinem Schoß.

Sein Atem stockte bei dieser direkten Berührung, jedoch begann er langsam die ganze Situation zu verstehen, auch wenn ihm das mehr und mehr wie ein skuriler erotischer Traum vorkam. Dennoch ließ er es zu, dass die junge Frau damit begann sein Hals zu küssen und leicht über Eriks Schoß zu streicheln.

Charles nahm währenddessen einen kräftigen Zug aus seinem Champagnerglas bevor er seine Lippen über Kates freie Schulter gleiten ließ.

Davon aufgefordert wandte sie sich ihm zu und führte ihn in einen tiefen, passionierten Kuss. Eriks Augen folgten den Bewegungen der beiden Lippenpaare und ertappte sich bei dem Wunsch Charles ebenfalls so zu küssen.

Eine Hand begann unter seinen Pullover zu rutschen und sanft die nackte Haut seines Rückens zu streicheln. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich unter dieser zarten Berührung auf Eriks Armen, die sich ein weiteres mal intensivierte, als er bemerkte, dass es Charles war, der unter den Stoff seines Rollkragenpullis geschlüpft war und vorsichtig kleine Kreise zog.

Noch vor der Berührung war er kurz davor aufzustehen und die beiden aus seinem Zimmer zu schmeißen, doch begann sein Wiederstand mit jeden Kreis zu schmelzen den Charles Fingerkuppen auf seiner Haut zogen.

Kate ließ von Charles Lippen ab und wandte sich wieder Erik zu.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen schwang sie sich auf seinen Schoß und bedeckte seine Lippen mit ihren.

Zwischen diesem Kuss nahm er war wie Charles aufstand und ihm und ihr die Gläser abnahm. Er beobachtete seinen Freund durch halb geschlossenen Augenlider.

Kate ließ von seinem Mund ab und begann erneut damit an der zarten Haut zu saugen,

die Eriks Hals umspannte.

Der junge Professor stellte sich vor Erik und befreite mit einer feinen Bewegung Kates linke Schulter von ihrer wallenden Haarpracht.

Er beugte sich ein wenig hinunter und verteilte kleine Küsse auf den Nacken der jungen Frau, welche kurz darauf leicht zu schnurren begann. Dieses Bild welches sich Erik bot hatte eine stark erotisierende Wirkung auf ihn.

Charles, dessen Lippen nackte, blass Haut küssten.

Charles, dessen Gesicht ihm so nah war.

Erik legte beide Hände um Kates Taille und begann zum ersten mal in ihrem kleinen Spiel aktiv zu werden. Er fühlte streichelnd die zierliche Kontur der jungen Studentin nach.

Ihre Hüften waren breit und einladend, die Taille war schmal, der Bauch flach, die Brüste straff und rund.

Ergeben ließ Erik seinen Kopf ein wenig zurück fallen. Ein kleines Keuchen entglitt seinem Mund als Kate leicht in seinen Hals biss.

Erst als er fühlte, wie Charles eine seiner Hände auf die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel legte und anfing ,zwischen den Küssen die er Kates nackter Haut widmete, Erik dort zu streicheln öffnete er wieder einen Spalt weit seine grauen Augen und blickte in Charles blaue, die ihn prüfend ansahen, als wüssten sie nicht wie weit sie gehen durften.

Ohne den Blick von Erik abzuwenden öffnete Charles langsam den Reißverschluß des Kleides und streifte es mit der freien Hand so gut es ging vom Körper der Frau.

Ein verstohlenes Grinsen schlich sich auf die colorierten Lippen.

„Soll ich dir helfen Charlie?" fragte sie und rutschte von Eriks Schoß um mit einem mal ihr Kleid an sich hinab fallen zu lassen.

Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Pumps und näherte sich Charles um auch ihn ein wenig dezenter in Kleidung zu hüllen.

Charles hellblaues Hemd war schnell geöffnet und landete achtlos neben dem Bett als Kate bereits küssend Charles Vorderseite erkundete.

Je tiefer ihre Lippen glitten je mehr ging sie vor Charles in die Knie. Die Hitze in Erik staute sich mehr und mehr als er Charles nackten Oberkörper sah, der besser trainiert war, als Erik eigentlich angenommen hatte.

Das Verlangen Charles Haut zu berühren und seine feine Muskulatur zu streicheln war nahezu unüberwindbar für Erik.

Es brannte sich tief in seine Brust, die sich immer schneller hebte und senkte. Unsicher erhob er sich vom Bett und stellte sich hinter den Telepathen während Kate bereits Charles Hose geöffnet hatte und sich das Haarsträsschen hinab küsste, welchen bis zu seinem Bauchnabel reichte. Vorsichtig legten sich große, starke Hände auf Charles Oberarme.

Langsam begann Erik Charles Rücken mit seinen Händen zu erkunden.

Fingerkuppen fuhren über die leicht hervorstehenden Schulterblätter, zogen Charles Wirbelsäule nach und malten die dezente Muskulatur aus. Eriks Hände wanderten über Charles Seiten zu dessen Brust, auf dessen sich ein kleines Muttermal befand.

Ein kleines Stöhnen entkam Charles Kehle als er spürte wie Erik sich von hinten an ihn presste und er die Erregung des Metallbändigers hart gegen seinen Po gepresst spüren konnte.

Weiche, warme Lippen begannen damit die bleiche Haut zu küssen, die Charles Nacken umspannte.

Grinsend schob Kate Charles Hose samt Shorts über dessen bereits hart gewordenen Penis und lies sie zu seinen Knöcheln sinken.

Erneut stöhnte der junge Mutant als Kate die Schaft seiner Erektion leckte. Sie plazierte einen zarten Kuss auf seine Eichel bevor sie seine ganze Länge in ihren Mund nahm.

Keuchend ließ Charles sich gegen Eriks Körper fallen.

Er legte seinen Kopf zurück auf die breite Schulter seines Freundes, der an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

Während sich seine rechte Hand hinter seinen Rücken begab und begann Eriks Hintern zu kneten fasste die Linke in die üppige Haarpracht Kates.

Es war der Moment an dem Eriks rationales Denken aussetze, in dem er Charles Hand spürte, die sich über den Stoff seiner Hose schob und anfing seinen harten Schwanz zu massieren.

Das nächste was Erik wieder richtig wahr nahm und in seinen Erinnerungen abspeichern konnte war das genießerisch verzehrte Gesicht Charles, der unter ihm lag. Zwischen ihnen Kate, die sich auf Charles Schoß auf und ab bewegte.

„Erik mein Süßer, weißt du ich würds dir ganz und gar nicht übel nehmen wenn du heute Nacht durchs Hintertürchen eintrittst," grinste sie dreckig während sie über ihre Schulter zu ihm blickte.

Charles entkam ein gedrücktes Lachen.

Etwas perplex von der kurzen Auszeit die seine Wahrnehmung sich genommen hatte legte Erik seine Hand auf die von Charles, welche sich um Kates Taille gelegt hatte.

Es war als wäre er einfach eingesogen worden von Charles Berührungen die ihn die Lust in den Körper trieben.

Er konnte nicht mehr genau sagen wie er sich seiner Kleidung entledigt hatte und wie es dazu kam wie er hinter einer wartenden Kate kniete die Charles errigierten Penis immer wieder in sich gleiten lies.

Alles woran er sich genau erinnerte war diese unglaubliche Hitze, tausende kleine elektrische Impulse die durch seine Adern strömten und Charles der seinen Namen stöhnte während Kate seinen harten Schwanz lutschte.

Und nun kniete er hinter ihr und setzte die Spitze seines steifen Gliedes an ihren Anus um tief in sie einzudringen.

Diese warm feuchte Enge, die ihn plötzlich umgab entlockte seinem Mund ein tiefes und kehliges Stöhnen. Er könnte schwören, dass er Charles zwischen der dünnen Darmwand spürte die ihre beiden Schwänze in ihr trennte.

Kate gab einen hellen Laut von sich und biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Oh Gott Erik, du hast ja keine Ahnung wie gut sich dein Schwanz in mir anfühlt," jauchzte sie.

Ihre Wortwahl brachte Eriks heißes Blut nur noch mehr in Wallung.

Von hinten begann er mit seinem Rythmus, in dem Kate sich immer wieder auf und ab bewegte um Charles die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn zu treiben.

Eriks Stöße wurden immer intensiver.

Er fühlte wie Charles seine Finger mit den eigenen verwindete und leicht zudrückte. Stöhnend vergrub Kate ihr Gesicht in Charles Halsbeuge und genoss das Gefühl der beiden Erektion in ihrem Körperinneren.

Eriks graue Augen sahen durch einen Schleier von Lust und Begehren zu Charles. Er war bereits so weit gegangen.

Hatte sich auf dieses Spiel zu dritt eingelassen, hatte Charles nackte Haut geküsst und sich von ihm massieren lassen. So weit es ging beugte er sich zu dem anderen Mutanten.

Charles schloss seine Augen, öffnete leicht seine Lippen und hob dezent sein Kinn an um Erik entgegen zu kommen.

Ermutigt plazierte dieser einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Ein Kuss, der mit jeder Sekunde und jedem Stoß in Kates Körper inniger und leidenschaftlicher wurde.

„Ihr habt mich gleich soweit Jungs," lächelte sie gegen Charles Schulter und verstärkte ihren Griff, der sich in das Bett gebohrt hatte.

Kate spürte wie die Erregung sich immer mehr aufballte, bis sich ihre Muskulatur endlich um Charles und Erik zusammen zog und erruptionsweise kleine elektrische Ladungen durch ihren Körper geschickt wurden.

Der Schmerz den Charles an seiner Schulter spürte, als Kate von ihrem Orgasmus überwältigt in jene hinein biss trieb ihn in die Extase.

Charles festigte den Griff um Eriks Finger als er von seinem Orgasmus überrollt wurde und heiß in Kate kam.

Ohne sich auch nur ein einziges mal von dem Bild abzuwenden was sich Erik hier bot hielt er Charles Druck um seine Hand entgegen. Es war so einfach Kate einfach auszublenden und sich in diesem Moment der Dreisamkeit vorzustellen es wären nur sie Beide die sich auf Eriks Bettlakten gegenseitig verwöhnten. Nur Charles und Er.

Nur Charles, in dessen Körper er sich bewegte und ihn zum stöhnen und keuchen brachte.

Durch die sich hart um ihn schließende Muskulatur wallte auch Eriks Höhepunkt an.

Es brauchte nur noch zwei drei Stöße in den Anus der Frau als auch er sich schließlich in ihr ergoss.

„Charles," entkam es stöhnend seinen Lippen als die erste heiße Welle seinen Körper erreichte.

Der Angesprochene grinste und biss sich auf die Unterlippe während er das vor Erregung verzerrte Gesicht seines Freundes betrachtete.

Das leise Gezwitscher der Vögel drang durch die Fensterscheiben und holten Erik langsam aus seinem tiefen Schlaf. Verschlafen rieb er sie über die Augen. Das erste was im in den Blick viel war eine Flasche Champagner, die neben drei Gläsern auf seinem Schreibtisch standen.

Langsam dämmerte es ihm wieder und die Bilder der Nacht die ihm Charles beschert hatte drangen in sein Bewusstsein. Ernst als sich neben ihn etwas bewegte blickte er zu seiner Seite.

Charles hatte kurz die Augen geöffnet, schien jedoch noch zu müde um gewillt zu sein sie geöffnet zu halten. Er robbte ein paar Zentimeter zu Erik, legte einen Arm um dessen Hüfte und viel zurück in seinen Schlaf. Suchend wandte der ältere Mann seinen Kopf, doch Kate konnte er nirgends finden. Auch ihre Kleider waren nicht mehr da. Sie musste im laufe der Nacht gegangen sein. Es war ihm nur recht, dass sie gegangen war. So konnte er an diesem morgen die Nähe zu Charles ganz allein genießen, seinen Arm um ihn schlingen und dessen Stirn sanft küssen.

- fin -

Ja, fertig.

Und was sagt ihr? Zu Porno?

Bitte um Kommentare.

Wenns bei den deutschen Lesern gut ankommt übersetzt ichs vielleicht ins Englische obwohl ich mir nicht sinder bin, ob meine Englishskills dafür ausreichen.


End file.
